Ultimate Company Smackdown
Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump vs Namco vs Sega vs Disney vs Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network vs Capcom vs Warner Brothers vs Hasbro vs DreamWorks vs Square Enix vs Sony vs Nitrome vs Teletoon, often called Ultimate Company Smackdown, which is often abbreviated to UCS, is a fighting game that features LOTS of fictional characters from fifteen different companies. Gameplay UCS's gameplay is very similar to gameplay in the Super Smash Bros. ''series. Players or CPU's choose characters to fight with in several different stages. If you fall off the stage, it is a KO. In stock matches, you lose a stock, but in non-stock matches, you lose a point, and anyone who KO'd you gets a point. Each character can double jump, and has a variety of non-special attacks, that include grabbing/throwing. Shields are an available option, as well as items. UCS's gameplay also possesses several differences from the ''Super Smash Bros. ''series. Each character has a standard special move, side special move, up special that can always be used for recovery, and down special which is often not an attack. UCS introduces the new diagonal special move, an attack performed by pressing the special button along with up/down and left/right. This move will go in the diagonal direction used to perform the move. Ultimate Attacks are Ultimate Company Smackdown's equivalent of Final Smashes. In order to perform an Ultimate Attack, the character must have destroyed an Ultimate Card. Ultimate Cards are tiny, white cards with red arrow shapes on them that fly around wildly, and are a lot harder to catch than Smash Balls. Other differences are that instead of damage percentages, characters have health bars. Besides falling off the stage, another way to get a KO is to have all 500 of your health go down to 0. When this happens, the character will turn green and fade away. If one non-special attack is used five times, with no moves used in between, and with no more than one second in between each time, a character can use Boulder Ball. Boulder Ball is a large rock move that is identical to Ness/Lucas' PK Thunder move, but the boulder does more damage, is harder to control, and doesn't get away until hitting something. This includes items. Modes *'VS': The main mode. Players choose a character and fight on a selected stage, with items allowed or disallowed, with certain frequencies. The stock and/or time can be adjusted. Up to 4 players can play at once, 8 on big stages. Team battles are also an option. **'Special': Random rules can be added, like making everyone large, or giving everyone permanent fire emission. **'Swap': Players choose a determined amount of characters, and can swap between them using taunts. 10 is the maximum amount of characters. **'Steal': Players have coins that drop when they get hit. The player with the most coins wins at the end of the round. *'Online': The player goes online and connects with others. **'For Glory': The players play competitively. **'For Fun': The players play for fun. *'Smack Run': The player has 5 minutes to defeat enemy references in a very large stage. Enemies give boosts to jump, attack, special, speed, defense, and arms when defeated. At the end of the minutes, 3 other characters are chosen to play a game that determines the ultimate winner. *'Smack Tour': This is a board game where players race around the board, collecting fighters. When people cross, they begin a fight. At the end, a final fight will happen, where a new fighter of a player comes in once one of theirs is defeated. *'Tournament': A tournament with up to 64 characters can be set up. *'Classic Mode': The player races through a gauntlet of 10 sets of characters from different series. The final set is Crazy Hand and 20 Mii Fighters. *'All-Star Mode': The player fights ALL the characters, with recovery in between each round. Each round is a year where everyone who debuted in that year is fought, making some rounds very easy and some very hard. See here for info. *'Training': The player fights another character that does not move. They can test out their special moves, and make items appear at any time. *'Stage Builder': The player can build up to 50 new stages in this mode. *'Character Builder': The player can build up to 50 new characters in this mode, using parts from playable fighters. They can use moves from any other fighter, and can change the name, appearance, damage, knockback, and effects of each move. To prevent built characters from being overpowered, there is a certain amount of damage, knockback, and effects that can be distributed through each move. *'Masterpiece': Here, the player can play demos of video games and watch clips of TV shows and movies. *'The Most Ultimate Attack': The player fights a CPU. Ultimate Cards are the only item allowed, at a very high frequency. Ultimate Cards and Ultimate Attacks can be present with each other to no limit. The goal is to upgrade your Ultimate Attack nine times. To do this, you must break an Ulimate Card and use your Ultimate Attack while another Ultimate Attack of yours is still in play. The CPU will also try to do this, and if they do, you lose. There are no stocks or time limits. *'Smackers United''': The (undeniably long) story mode. See here for info. Characters Nintendo Starter Unlockable Shōnen Jump Starter Unlockable Namco Starter Unlockable Sega Starter Unlockable Disney Starter Unlockable Nickelodeon Starter Unlockable Cartoon Network Starter Unlockable Capcom Starter Unlockable Warner Brothers Starter Unlockable Hasbro Starter Unlockable DreamWorks Starter Unlockable Square Enix Starter Unlockable Sony Starter Unlockable Nitrome Starter Unlockable Teletoon Starter Unlockable Stages Starter Unlockable Items *Assist Trophy *Back Shield *Banana Peel *Barrel *Barrel Cannon *Beam Sword *Beehive *Beetle *Blast Box *Bob-omb *Bombchu *Boomerang *Bullet Bill *Bumper *Bunny Hood *Capsule *Card *Cloaking Device *Cluster Bomb *Cracker Launcher *Crate *Cucoo *Daybreak *Deku Nut *Dino Medal *Dragoon *Drill Arm *Duel Disk *Fairy Bottle *Fan *Fire Bar *Fire Flower *Fish Head Pizza *Flipper *Franklin Badge *Freezie *Golden Hammer *Gooey Bomb *Grass *Green Shell *Gust Bellows *Hammer *Heart Container *Hocotate Bomb *Home-Run Bat *Hothead *Hypno-Pendulum *Impact Dial *Killer Eye *Lightning Bolt *Love-Love Stick *Marshmallow *Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom *Maxim Tomato *Mega Mushroom *Metal Box *Mike *Motion-Sensor Bomb *Mr. Saturn *Ore Club *Parasol *Party Ball *Pickaxe *Pitfall *Poison Mushroom *POW Block *Rainbow Sword *Ray Gun *Red Shell *Reversing Mirror *Rocket Belt *Rolling Crate *Sandbag *Siren Beetle *Smart Bomb *Smoke Bomb *Soccer Ball *Spinner *Spiny Shell *Spring *Star Rod *Starman *Steel Diver *Super Leaf *Super Mushroom *Super Scope *Superspicy Curry *Team Healer *Timer *Triple Star *Ultimate Card *Unira *Warp Star *X Bomb Assist Trophies Nintendo Starter Unlockable Shōnen Jump Starter Unlockable Cards Monsters Trophies ''Main article: ''Ultimate Company Smackdown/Trophies Every series with a playable character, and a few series without playable characters, have trophies that are unlocked in unspecific ways. Each trophy depicts a character, concept, or item, as well as giving info about what it depicts. Category:Games Category:Solo Games Category:Umbrella Games